Lost Ep FirevsIce
by 15atay
Summary: Zuko and Katara being meanies , one shoot , angst, past relationship written in script format! r


Lost episode: Fire vs Ice script

_I wrote this for English class and thought I'd share. Written in a script format, basically Zutara angst with a bit of Aang. Rated K_

**Scene 1: ****_Zuko's large dark thrown room lit by torches, Zuko sits on a high throne in front of a pit of fire_**

Shot facing huge golden doors, in burst Katara angry and annoyed

Zuko: What on earth do you think you're doing? How dare you force your way into my palace, and without even bowing!

Katara: I am NOT one of your subjects Zuko.

Zuko : That's Fire Lord Zu-

Katara: Look, I know you're trying to act all tough and manly now but I don't have time for that. You will always be the teenage banished prince to me, even if it's been 5 years. Now if it makes you feel better when we're done you can yell at me and kick me out in front of all you little generals and guards.

Zuko: Ugh fine, what do you want

Katara: Nice of you to ask, as the representative of the Southern Water Tribe I am here to demand reparation for the pain and suffering the Fire Nation has put us through. I also think you should consider giving reparations to the Earth kingdom.

Zuko: (laughs) you're kidding right? You expect me to pay the Water Tribe for losing a war Katara of the Water Tribe , although I admit the actions of my father and my nation in the past 100 years have been less than human, it is in the past. I am ushering in a new era for the Fire Nation, of peace and lo-

Katara: Yeah yeah peace and love I've heard you speech a hundred times. Zuko! Moving into the future doesn't mean you can pretend the past has never happened . You lived in the lower ring of the Earth Kingdom, you've met countless people who lives have been RUINED by this war! Mother and fathers killed, homes destroyed. How could you not want to help rebuild the world you for fathers desolated!

Zuko: You seem to be pretending something never happened

Katara: (silence) We don't have time to talk about that

Zuko: I see you practice the "he said no to reparations" speech

Katara : What can I say , your predictable.

Zuko: Follow me, It's obvious I need to show you something

** Scene two: Zuko and Katara entering a small Fire Nation village **

Zuko: ( speaking to his guards) You can stay here, I think we can handle ourselves

Katara: Wow aren't you the big and bad Fire bender

Zuko: Excuse me for thinking a master Waterbender and Firebender can't defend themselves in a tiny village (both stroll along silently) We used to be a really great fighting duo

Katara : ( looks away) yeah ,"used to" being the important word

(silence as they walk through the streets)

Katara : So why exactly did you bring me here?

Zuko: I wanted to show you this village, it's one of my projects. The entire town depended on making weapons for the war. Now that the war is over, almost every man in this town is out of a job. The manufacturing jobs paid really well.

Katara: And your point is?

Zuko: The war ending has created problems for the Fire Nation too. We aren't a charity Katara as the Fire Lord I must take care of my people first.

Katara: Oh you have a lot of nerve talking about your "people". Zuko the Fire Nation killed all of Aang's people! All of them! Aang is the only Airbender in existence. My tribe has dwindled down to a mound of snow half the size of your palace. I am the ONLY water bender left! The Fire Nation killed my mother! And you have the gaul to tell me you're not going to help because your people don't have high paying jobs anymore!? Your people tried to destroy the rest of the world. If Aang hadn't stopped your father he would of burn the earth to the ground!

Zuko: But I didn't do those things! My father and my grandfather did! My people were brain washed, told they were a superior race. It's not their fault and it's not mine. Are you going to punish me for a crime I didn't commit?

Katara: No, I'm not punishing you, I'm asking you to make it right again

Zuko: And how do you know what you say is right ? Money won't bring back the Air Nomads, money won't rebuild a tribe made of snow money WON'T bring your mother back Katara. I'm sorry but it won't . So how do you know you're right.?

Katara: A gut feeling, the same feeling that told me to end our relationship.

(silence)

Zuko: (breathes deeply) It isn't that simple.

Katara: Yes. It is. You either do what's right and give the Water Tribe reparations, or you turn your back on the world, and your friends. Good luck with your love and peace without the Avatar ( walks away leaving Zuko standing In the middle of the street).

**Scene three : Zuko pacing later that night in his study (mediation candles burning)**

Zuko: Ugh I swear she just comes in my life to make things more difficult!

I mean what does she want me to say? " Sure take all our money to rebuild your tribe?" We need it! Our economy is falling apart now that the war is over. I can't just give into her demands. What will my subjects think? They've been so brain washed by my father some of them still think we should of been in the war. How will it look if there new Fire Lord, a man who has been labeled as a traitor and weakling before , gives into the demands of a Water Tribe peasant. What am I suppose to do (looks over at a picture of his uncle, revealing he has been talking to it )

(knock on the door)

Zuko: Come in.

General Pow : (bows) sorry to disturb you sir ,but I have terrible news. The Fire Nation's villages that depended on food imported from the Earth Kingdom are in an uproar. The Earth Kingdom refuse to take Fire Nation money. People are starving and starting riots all over the place .

Zuko: (sighs) Send the 3rd infantry to keep the peace and send them the surplus from the royal place's kitchen General : But sir-

Zuko: It's fine general, I don't need a buffet for every meal anyway…beside I'm going on a little trip.

**Scene 4: Southern water tribe , it's snowing**

Sokka: Hey Katara, I just got back visiting all the villages…

Katara: And?

Sokka : It's not good, no water benders have been born since you and some of the tribes up north don't even exist anymore. One villager told me last year the ice didn't unfreeze so they couldn't fish, half their village starved.

Katara: Ugh I'll write each village a letter, I think we need to consolidate into one big city.

Sokka: I agree….Welp gonna go warm up now.

_Later_

Aang: Katara look at this new trick! I can water bend the snow into clouds

Katara:( Sitting in the snow knitting) that's very nice Aang

Aang: you're not even looking!

Katara: (giggles) I don't have to, I have a great imagination

Aang: Well imagine this: the snow is turning black!

Katara: (looks up and gasps ) Aang get your glider , I think we have a visitor

Aang: No need, the ship is already here

(large metal ship emerges from fog)

**Scene five :Inside Chief Hacoda's hut**

Zuko: Hello Chief (bows) it's nice to see you again

Hacoda: Always a pleasure, I leave you all to talk (exits)

Katara: So is this your way of saying you'll give us reparations?

Zuko: And hello to you too, oh hi Aang

Aang: Hey

Zuko: I came to see what the actual state of this tribe is , and from what I've seen so far your tribe is doing better than the last time I was here

Katara :That's because the last time you were here all the men where off in the war, your nations war. Look if you're not going to help you can just leave (turns away )

Zuko: Look Katara , I know our friendship has been rocky and our relationship was..

Aang: gross

Katara: disastrous

Zuko : Whatever anyways, I still care about you and Aang and I want us to continue to be friends but I'm making this decision as the Fire Lord. And Aang I hope as the Avatar you understand why I need to do this. People in the Fire Nation need my help first.

Katara: Well I guess you've made your decision

Zuko: Yes, I have (bows and exits )

(silence)

Katara: Silly me to think he would make the right choice

Aang: I mean I don't know, was there one? The monks use to say "nothing is right or wrong everything just is"

Katara: Well this isn't the Air temple Aang. This is real life. ( gets up and exits)


End file.
